


Flowers of Sin

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: Original Work, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: TW- Self Harm/Mental IllnessSuperficial Healing of the surface doesn't do away with the darkness within. A brief whirlwind voyeuristic romance between Wendy and Irene.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 1





	Flowers of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to K.- Cigarettes after Sex while reading  
> ( https://open.spotify.com/track/1FWsomP9StpCcXNWmJk8Cl?si=4jGZbpHQT7K-Zc1VNEPapw)

Flowers Of Sin

Flowers bloom on your earthy skin  
The cuts and scars take root within  
Dahlias on your crinkled palms  
A tulip blooms round your wrists  
These are the red flowers of bleeding sin

Another grows between your lips  
Sewing the scars you bit  
With the red vines of sweet bitterness  
Winding around your pretty face  
A crown of red laurel wreathes your brow  
Your blushing cheeks are diffused red  
Magnolias healing your bruises and cuts you nicked  
From your blade of steel  
Round your ankle and between your thighs  
Their soothing touch of aloe makes you sigh

One by one the flowers recede  
Leaving behind unblemished skin  
All the pain and memories gone  
You fall to your knees with anguished cries  
Some scars hurt, some scars mar  
But they were physical manifestation of your pain  
To remove the marks and not the stains  
To cut the vines but not the roots  
Of the pain wound round your bleeding heart  
Heal away the scars you etched  
Heal away the symptoms of your aching heart  
But to leave you as you were a minute ago  
Cept for a guise that does not belong to  
You for seven years more


End file.
